Mission 2
Recap: after surviving the destruction of Freeport 7, Edison Trent acquires a new job, an old Civilian CTE 750AE Starflier Light Fighter and a little scratch beating up Liberty Rogues with Michael King of the LSF. Juni and King had advised Trent to get some jobs in the New York system before the next mission. Pre-Mission Log Entry It was about time! It's been a while since I heard from Juni, but she just called and asked me to meet her on Manhattan. It looks like she has another assignment for me. I wanted to return to Manhattan anyway to check up on Lonnigan. MISSION 2 : Manhattan, New York Objectives: *Meet Juni in bar of Manhattan **Log Entry: I made it back to Manhattan. No word yet from Lonnigan. I've checked Medical, but nobody there seemed to know where he is. Nice bureaucracy! Anyway, I met Juni and King in the bar as planned and accepted their offer. It's an interesting assignment, and it actually pays well. The LSF is going after a smuggler -- a guy named Ashcroft, who is transporting illegal Alien Artifacts in and out of Liberty. Juni has information that Ashcroft is trying to move a shipment of Alien Artifacts through the Colorado Gate. King and I have to find the convoy and stop it before it can enter the New York system. The tricky part is that we are supposed to bring Ashcroft in alive. The LSF wants to interrogate him about Artifact trading in Liberty. President Jacobi has made it the top priority of the LSF to stop all Artifact trading -- legal and illegal -- and to seize every Artifact they can find. It's all a little bit strange, really. Usually these things are just collectables for people with way too much money. I don't think Jacobi has told the public the full story yet. The really good news about all this is that Juni has promised to give me the access codes to all Liberty Gates if we bring in Ashcroft. **Log Entry: I ran into Lonnigan on the landing pad. He was in pretty bad shape. Apparently, he actually escaped from Medical -- no wonder I couldn't find him before. That head injury must have been worse than I thought. He was totally confused, talked about people that were after him, and said that he knew who destroyed Freeport 7. Something about ships that weren't there -- a bunch of gibberish. I seriously thought he had lost his mind when suddenly two Liberty guards appeared and shot him with a smart dart. I had to dive out of the way or that thing would have hit me. Anyway, Lonnigan went down and I was still on the ground when one of the guards hit me with a stun baton. Not a pleasant feeling -- it knocked me out in an instant. I have no idea how long I was out. Next thing I remember is Juni slapping me in the face. Looks like Lonnigan got himself into trouble with the local law. I'm starting to have the feeling that I'm never going to see my million credits. Oh, Tobias is going to have a field day. Looks like I'm going to have to work for Juni a while longer. I certainly need the money. Anyway, King is waiting for me in space above Manhattan. *Meet King in space above Manhattan **Log Entry: We made it to the Colorado system. In response to the attack on Schultzky, the navy has moved heavy battleships to all Jump Gates. I have to say -- pretty impressive. We're waiting for an update on the situation from Juni. MISSION 2: Outside New York Objectives: *Follow Waypoints *Scan Cargo for Alien Artifact **Log Entry: Juni just called in. Looks like Ashcroft is coming directly our way. His convoy has entered the Colorado system and the LSF has set up a trap near Pueblo Station. King and I have to scan every ship that comes through the Trade Lane to make sure that none of Ashcroft's people get away. **Log Entry: Well, we scanned all the ships that came through the Trade Lane as ordered. Unfortunately, we got the wrong guy! We found a ship transporting illegal Artifacts and when King ordered the ship to stand down, he attacked. We thought it was one of Ashcroft's men, but it turns out that we took down a guy named Cosmo Van Nostrom -- a real pain. Anyway, just as King started to read him his rights, Juni called. The trap that the LSF had set up near Pueblo failed. Seems that Ashcroft managed to break through the blockade. Contact with Pueblo is lost. Juni wants us to fly there as fast as possible. MISSION 2: Head to Pueblo Station Objective: *Defend Pueblo Station **Log Entry: That was close. Pueblo was under attack by at least half a dozen of Ashcroft's men. The station was burning and started to lose life support. They were lucky that we were so close. But even though Ashcroft got away, we might be in luck. The station managed to put a tracking device on one of Ashcroft's ships. We have a signal, and this time he won't get away. MISSION 2: Chase Ashcroft Objectives: *Chase Ashcroft *Use the Tractor Beam to capture Ashcroft after shooting him down. **Log Entry: We surprised Ashcroft while his people were unloading the Artifacts into smaller ships. It's a good thing that Juni sent us support, otherwise this could have been too much for us. We manage to destroy most of Ashcroft's fighters, but Ashcroft himself got away. He's activated his cruise engines, and headed deeper into the field. Thankfully, King tagged him. We'll have to hurry or he'll get away. **Log Entry: Wow, that Ashcroft has a lot of friends. We chased him into the field, and he suddenly dropped out of cruise. I thought he was trying to get away by taking a Jump Hole, but it turns out that a whole bunch of his thugs were ready to take us down. In the end, we chased them off, and I have Ashcroft securely in my cargo hold. I expected this assignment to be harder than the one near Pittsburgh, but I had no idea how well equipped these Artifact smugglers are. It's time to fly back to New York and deliver this guy to Juni. King uploaded the coordinates to the Colorado Gate -- time to get going. MISSION 2: Return Ashcroft Objective: *Return Ashcroft to Battleship Missouri **Log Entry: We're back in New York. No more attacks, thank God. King told me an interesting story on the way. Seems like a Rheinland archaeological expedition found an entire planet full of Artifacts recently, and here's the kick -- they seem to be active. Ever since then Liberty has tried to shut down the Artifact trade. I Just can't believe this. While I'm trading Boron, the Rheinlanders make the find of the century. What I would give to get my hands on one of these Artifacts. That was the very reason I left Leeds in the first place. **Log Entry: Well, I hope the information the LSF is getting out of Ashcroft makes all of this worthwhile. King and I were attacked in the middle of the New York system by more of Ashcroft's men. I had no idea how powerful these Artifact traders really are, and I bet the public in Liberty has no idea either. In any event, I delivered Ashcroft to Juni and she will try to squeeze information out of him. The good news is that I now have the access codes for all of the Liberty Jump Gates. This allows me to jump to Texas and California. Should be interesting since I've never been to either of these systems! I also got an extra bonus -- not bad at all. Maybe I can buy a new ship. The fighter that King is flying looks nice. If it turns out to be too expensive, I could certainly use some better equipment and weapons. Juni said she would be on assignment for a while but that she would need me again soon, I'll be waiting. For now I can spend some time checking out the rest of Liberty space until she calls me again. Post-Mission News BIG GUNS STAND VIGIL AT OUR GATES: Responding to the public outcry on security issues, the government has now placed battleships at all Jump Gates on Liberty's borders. Though some citizens are comforted by Liberty's actions for better protection from both foreign attack and domestic smuggling and crime, others are concerned over the freedoms we might be sacrificing as we resort to potentially harsher military involvement to maintain security. LIBERTY IMPOSES ARTIFACT BAN: President Jacobi announced today that, based on the appearance of new, unstudied, and potentially dangerous classes of Artifacts in Liberty, she is temporarily suspending all Artifact trading, pending further investigation. Despite initial protests, she has assured trade union reps that they will be adequately compensated and that, once evaluated, regulated trading will resume. Authorities have asked all citizens to comply with this temporary precaution until more can be learned. PUEBLO STATION NEARLY DESTROYED: Reports have come in that Pueblo Station was viciously attacked by a well-organized band of smugglers under the direction of the notorious Sean Ashcroft. Even though rescue vehicles, medics, and LSF reinforcements arrived at the scene, damage to the station was nearly total, and Pueblo suffered many casualties. Ashcroft, a known Artifact smuggler, was subsequently apprehended by LSF agents and is being held in an unnamed LSF facility for questioning. SOME FP7 SURVIVORS DEAD, MISSING: Doctors at the Williams-Creek Medical Center have reported several deaths in Ward 13, the sealed treatment facility for the survivors of Freeport 7. "These deaths are regrettable," they say, but not surprising due to their extensive injuries. However, we've also learned that at least one patient appears to be unaccounted for at this time. Though doctors and LSF officials refused to comment, we understand that hospital security is looking into the matter. EXPLOSION IN ZONE 21 WAS ATTACK: After avoiding questions earlier, the Liberty Military has confirmed the sabotage of a Liberty cruiser in Zone 21. They also said that a coded transmission coming from within the cruiser just prior to its destruction was intercepted and deciphered. Based on the contents of the message, military authorities suspect operatives working for The Order. However, they do not know yet how saboteurs could have penetrated security to board the ship. The antimatter bomb that was detonated inside created a blast zone large enough to consume three cruisers and damage several nearby ships. There were no survivors in the suicide bombing, and the names of the ships and crewmen are being withheld at this time. LSF TIGHTENS CRIMINAL NOOSE: LSF Director Aemon Bonnerille announced that his organization is continuing to tighten its grasp on piracy, smuggling, and all other illegal activities. Though some minor detractors claim that the methods being used are a violation of rights, others are relieved that the government is finally taking a more active role in domestic security. KUSARI-RHEINLAND ANXIETY GROWS: Despite repeated attempts by the President to smooth relations, Chancellor Niemann of Rheinland continues to insist that Kusari is guilty of theft, espionage, and now even conspiracy with The Order. Kusari has flatly denied these allegations, calling the Chancellor's actions "slanderous," and accusing Rheinland of taking armed action against Kusari ships in the Border Worlds. ROGUE ATTACK ON FT. BUSH: Reports of an unprovoked Rogue attack on Ft. Bush surfaced today. Witnesses say that the Liberty Rogues suddenly appeared and began to attack several ships and the large station. This kind of attack is historically very unusual for them, say analysts, but consistent with recent Rogue behavior. Though the pirates were repelled and there was only minor damage reported by the station, this does raise some concern for the ongoing security issues in Liberty right now. Post-Mission Rumors "I'm sure you heard that Jacobi ordered the LSF to investigate the Freeport 7 disaster. The team that went out there ran the usual engine signature tests, which is standard procedure on stuff like this. What's puzzling though, is that they've recorded particle signatures of a type that's not on record. Whatever attacked that station was not a regular bunch of pirates, I can tell you that." - Captain Del Antaar, Liberty Navy, Battleship Missouri "I heard there was a guy they pulled out of a crushed FP7 life pod who had a bunch of Artifacts and millions in credits on him. Normally, I'd say it sounded like a buyer was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but with all those credits? I guess the LSF thinks it's strange too since they are somehow linking this guy to The Order." - Bartender Erin Roberts, Battleship Missouri "Word has it that you were on Freeport 7. I talked to a Samura transport pilot the other day and he told me that his convoy left the station only minutes before it was attacked. He said that there were reports of unknown ships in the area. That's why Freeport 7 was unprotected when the attack occurred -- they had sent most of their fighter protection away. I bet those ships attacked the station. Those Samura guys were lucky to get out alive." - LSF Agent Cheryl Farley, Planet Manhattan "A friend tells me that the reports about the Freeport 7 survivors that have died are lies. The news reports that they've died due to their extensive injuries, but from what I heard, that's not true at all. My friend also told me that at least one of the survivors managed to get out of the Medical facilities." - Dr. Jane Peterson, Ageira Technologies, Planet Manhattan "A friend of yours was looking for you earlier. His name is Lonnigan or something. He didn't leave a message, but said that he'd find you. Not that it's any of my business, but he was pretty worked up. Your friend should see a doctor." ''- LPI Detective Kevin Key, Planet Manhattan ''"Did you hear in the news that there was an attack in Zone 21 after all? First the Navy denied it, but now they confirmed that The Order has taken out a cruiser near the entrance passage to the Zone. It's really scary how much damage an organization like The Order is able to inflict." - Bartender Erin Roberts, Battleship Missouri "I just heard that the Rogues launched an attack near Fort Bush today. That must be the first time in years that they dare attack such a large installation. An LPI officer told me that they were trying to free a prisoner -- an Artifact smuggler from what I'm told." - Bartender Erin Roberts, Battleship Missouri "I hear people say you were on Freeport when it blew up. Did you hear the latest numbers? 2,600 people dead! Listen, you better keep your head down. I heard from a good friend of mine in the LSF that all survivors are under surveillance. Something's going on. Just watch your back." - Manhattan Bartender Bob Swaffar Next Up: Mission 3 Trent and Juni protect a shipment of Artifacts headed to a secret research base in the California System.Category:Missions